1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of the microbiocidally active substance, 5-bromo-5-nitro-1,3-dioxane.
2. Statement of Related Art:
5-Bromo-5-nitro-3-dioxane is known from German patent applications DE-B No. 19 66 920 and DE-C No. 22 63 206. Processes for its preparation are also set forth in these applications. According to the examples in DE-B No. 19 66 920, in one example benzene or methylene chloride is used as solvent, while in the other examples sublimation conditions are used in a sublimation apparatus. The process of DE No. 22 63 206 uses the solvent ethylene chloride.